Heartbreak
by An Idiotic Idiot
Summary: Reyna once smiled and felt giddy at 'Reyna Grace'. Now, she knows that they were never defined to be more than just friends. Because Jason and Piper are happy together, and Reyna? She's happy for them.


Title: Heartbreak

Summary: Reyna once smiled and felt giddily at 'Reyna Grace'. Now, she can't believe she ever thought that. Because, Piper is amazing for Jason, and Reyna's happy for them. REWRITE!

Rating: T (I think there's a curse word somewhere in there, but I'm not sure. Better safe than sorry)

Disclaimer: If I did own the series, things would be very different. For one, Tratie would be canon.

Author's Note: This is a rewrite from my previous story, the one with the same title. Yeah, that one. There were so many grammar mistakes, so many uncreative stuff, and I just decided to rewrite it. So yeah, here it is. Also, keep in mind, it's been a while since I read the Mark of Athena. I might get some of the facts wrong.

oOo

Jason is truly one of a kind. He was strong, brave, been through so much. The darkness that Reyna had, she could feel that he had it, too. They were both broken.

But the most surprising part was the fact that he was able to break down Reyna's walls. She had steel walls for a reason, you know. That's truly an accomplishment.

So, you could see why she liked him.

Reyna wanted him. He understood her. They were so alike. He knows the pain. He knows how much it hurts. (Plus, he's hot)

So, yeah, a crush developed. Then it turned into a strong liking, which turned into love.

Love is bad.

She's supposed to be the daughter of Bellona. She's supposed to be strong, be about duty, be about doing what needs to be done, instead she would sometimes find herself daydreaming about how the name Reyna Grace sounded.

But Reyna didn't find herself complaining.

oOo

Each passing day, with each word, each conversation, each joke, Reyna found herself falling more and more in love with Jason. She never had the courage to tell him so, though. Inside, she might be acting a little bit like a child of Venus (just a little bit, a very tiny bit), but outside, she was still the same daughter of Bellona. She had to act like an example, be a leader. It wasn't time for her to act like a girly girl now, or any time soon for that matter.

And then he disappeared

At the beginning, Reyna was panicked, but didn't show it, of course.

 _It's okay, he just went on a top-secret quest._ The illogical side of her brain reassured. _One nobody can know about._

 _He's your co-praetor. What kind of mission would he be on that you can't even know about? When have they ever kept something from you, huh?_ The logical side of her brain argued. _Besides, Lupa looks just as confused as you are._

 _You guys really aren't helping._ Reyna scolded herself. Great, now this is making her crazy.

When a boy, looking half-dead, but somehow managing to still look great, carried a goddess into their camp a few months later, Reyna's heart may or may not have fluttered. Percy Jackson was so alike to Jason, and yet so different at the same time. But he remembered a name. Annabeth. Most likely his girlfriend. Which lead to her wondering if Jason remembered her, too.

oOo

Days flew by, until one day, Camp Jupiter found an video message that informed them that Jason and some other Greek demigods are coming, including the mysterious Annabeth.

He was coming back.

oOo

He came back. But not the way she expected.

She was standing outside with her fellow Romans, waiting for the Greeks to arrive, ignoring Octavian's constant complaints _("We can't trust them! They're Greeks! They're going to kill us all!"),_ and was excited to see Jason again. She was still the strong fearless leader that everyone knew and loved (as well as feared), but inside, she was a mess. Was she nervous? Of course, she was. Was she scared? Well, _duh_. Was she excited? Definitely. And when he came back, Reyna would tell him how she feels, because if his disappearance taught her anything, it was that life is short.

She kind of expected Jason to miss her the way Percy missed Annabeth. Reyna believed that she was going to like this Annabeth, they aren't much different, you know. Jason might not show it, he is a Roman after all, but Reyna was at least 50% positive that Jason might have remembered her.

 _Deep breaths, Reyna, breathe. In and out. In and out._

After a few more minutes of complaining from Octavian, _("I swear it! They're going to attack us!" "Whatever, Octavian. Run back to your teddy bears."_ ), some pacing from Percy, _("Oh gods, what if she moved on to somebody else?" "Percy, if she really is the same as the way you described her, then she definitely didn't move on to someone else. If anything, she probably spent weeks looking for you!")_ , and some nervous worrying from the Romans (just in case of an attack), the Greeks arrived.

A girl with curly blonde hair and stormy gray eyes, Annabeth, Reyna assumed from the way Percy's eyes lit up upon seeing her, another girl with choppy brown hair and eyes that seemed to change colors, and, _oh gods_ , him. Jason, stepping out exactly the same as she remembered, expect his blonde hair a bit longer and his blue eyes seemed a bit brighter.

As they neared, Reyna saw that Annabeth's eye shined as brightly as Percy's.

She also saw the girl with the choppy brown hair, a daughter of Venus, er, Aphrodite it seems, glance at her and Jason, her eyes flickering and changing colors as she glanced back and forth, with understanding and sympathy. Which is weird.

"Jason Grace, my former colleague. . ." she began, in a voice that hid her emotions really well, if Reyna could say so herself. But she felt Percy move and trailed off. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Annabeth running toward him, too.

"Gods, I never thought. . ."

And then Annabeth judo flipped him.

Reyna was liking this girl more and more.

When she saw that the Romans were about to attack, Reyna shouted "Hold, Stand down!" They can't fight! Fighting means war, and this time, a battle was unnecessary. And it might also be the fact that she understood what Annabeth was going through. Losing your lover for months, going through that kind of pain for that long, it was hard.

"Um, so yeah, it's good to be back."

The corners of her mouth lifted. He hasn't changed much really. He's the same Jason Grace that she knew and loved.

oOo

"Piper, this is Reyna, my Roman best friend," _Roman best friend? Am I just that to him? No hi? No sorry I've been out for 9 months? Just an introduction to someone who I honestly wouldn't care about?_ "Reyna, Piper, my girlfriend."

Reyna froze for a half of a second, and spent the other half of that second recollecting herself.

Reyna also took her time studying Piper. She didn't look like much, your average Ven- Aphrodite child, flawless without trying, except for the fact that Piper wasn't wearing any makeup, unlike the daughters of Venus at Camp Jupiter, wearing modest clothes, and had unprofessional cut hair. She was pretty, though, doesn't look that tough, and honestly, she doesn't look like Jason's type. But who was Reyna to judge Jason? A lot could happen in 9 months, example, someone could have a baby, but if Jason got himself a daughter of love for a girlfriend, then he most likely isn't the same Jason Grace that disappeared.

Piper wasn't showing much emotion, but she smiled, sincerely, at Reyna and stuck her hand out. "Nice to meet you."

Reyna managed a smile. "Likewise."

Piper's hand was soft but scarred. She did have somehow of a tough grip, though. Maybe she wasn't who Reyna thought.

oOo

Reyna wanted to hate Piper, she really did. But Piper wasn't one of those people who you could hate. She's fierce, nice, strong, loyal, charming, friendly, and was more than what she looked like. She's a daughter that Aphrodite could finally be proud of. She wasn't a conceited obnoxious demigod. She could attention, get admiration because of her heritage (both mortal and immortal) She proved that being a daughter of love meant more having nice looks and looking pretty.

But most of all, Piper understood Reyna. With just one glance, Piper understood that Reyna liked Jason. Piper understood, when Jason didn't, the pain that was beating on Reyna like a drum, just because the two of them were together. Piper understood. She gave her a smile. She was friendly with Reyna, even though Reyna was a potential rival, she could snatch Jason up any second. Piper understood her.

Piper talked to Reyna when no one else did. Piper introduced her to new people. Piper was mad when hearing what her mother said about no demigod being able to heal Reyna's heart. She sincerely cared about Reyna. There weren't many who cared.

Piper told her _"Reyna, I don't know what she meant, but I do know this: you are an incredible person. There is someone out there for you. Maybe it's not a demigod. Maybe it's a mortal or... I don't know. But when it's meant to happen, it will. and until it does, hey, you have friends. Lots of friends, both Greek and Roman. The thing about you being everyone's source of strength, sometimes you might forget that_ you _need to draw strength from others. I'm here for you."_

Within months, Piper became one of Reyna's best friend. And it felt right.

oOo

Piper asked Reyna to be one of her bridesmaid. Reyna agreed, happily, mind you.

oOo

"Oh gods, what if he met a stripper or someone at his bachelor party? What if he decides he likes her better than me? What if-?"

"Piper, Jason loves you more than anything in the world. I positive he wouldn't run off with a stripper. Besides, I don't think there were any strippers at their bachelor party." Reyna quickly reassured before Piper started ranting again, and ruins her makeup, again.

"But-"

"Piper. Jason loves you. He loves you as much as Percy loves Annabeth, which is a lot." She laughed at that. "Now don't go Bridezilla on me. We're about to start. And this dress doesn't make me look fat, right?"

She laughed. "Reyna, you always look amazing. I don't think it's possible for you to even be fat!"

oOo

Reyna once smiled and felt giddily at 'Reyna Grace'. Now, she can't believe she ever thought that. Because, Piper Grace is amazing for Jason, and Reyna is sincerely happy for them.

oOo

So this isn't as sappy or sucks as much as my previous one, but it still kind of sucks. I didn't make Reyna too OOC, right? Hopefully there wasn't any mistakes or anything like that. I don't ship Jeyna, obviously, but the beginning was a bit one-sided Jeyna.


End file.
